Стенограммы/История знаков отличия
Русская стенограмма = : Крошка Бель: Ты в этом уверена, Скуталу? Я никогда не слышала о том, чтобы пони это делали. : Скуталу: Я тоже. Но Спайк сказал, что это потрясающе. : Эппл Блум: Видишь что-нибудь? : Скуталу: Сок дерева, иголки, но никакого знака. : Крошка Бель: План Б? : Скуталу: Да. Ты знаешь, где можно достать пистолет в наше время? Бесполезно. Что бы мы ни делали, знаки отличия так и не появляются. И, как ни странно, мы всегда пачкаемся соком деревьев. : Крошка Бель: Может быть, нам стоит заняться чем-то менее опасным? Например, отдохнуть. Или понюхать цветы. : Эппл Блум: В этом городе так много пони со знаками отличия, может, спросим у них, как это случилось? : Крошка Бель: Хорошая и безопасная идея. : Скуталу: Да! И мы можем начать с самой лучшей пони в Понивилле. : Эппл Блум: Эпплджек! : Крошка Бель: Рарити! : Скуталу: Да ладно вам, девочки, я сказала «лучшей». Вы знаете, о ком я говорю. Она быстрая, она храбрая и она ничего не боится. : Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: Пинки Пай? : Скуталу: Нет! Она заняла первое место на соревнованиях в Клаудсдейле. : Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: Флаттершай? : Скуталу: Нет! Радуга. : Эппл Блум: А, да! Тогда всё понятно. : Крошка Бель: Конечно. : Скуталу: За дело! Давайте узнаем у Радуги, как она получила свой знак. : Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: Да! : Искатели знаков отличия ': Ох. : 'Эпплджек: А ну-ка вернитесь сюда, маленькие хулиганы! : Эппл Блум: Ну что ещё? : Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! : Эппл Блум: Эй, сестричка. Как ты получила свой знак отличия? : Эпплджек: Я тебе никогда не рассказывала? : Скуталу: Эй! Я думала, мы зададим этот вопрос Радуге. : Эппл Блум: Нам нужна любая помощь. : Скуталу: Эх. Ладно. : Эпплджек: Ну, так вот. Я была совсем малюткой. Даже младше вас. : Эпплджек: за кадром Я не хотела провести всю свою жизнь на этой яблочной ферме. Я хотела стать утончённой пони, как мои тётя и дядя Орандж. И вот я отправилась на поиски себя в большой город. Мэйнхеттен! Это самый большой город во всей Эквестрии. : «Цезарь» ': Эй! Уйди с дороги, деревенщина. : 'Эпплджек: за кадром Я знала, что найду себя в Мэйнхеттене. : Эпплджек: Тётя Орандж, дядя Орандж! Спасибо большое, что позволили мне остаться. : Тётя Орандж: Чудно! Ха-ха-ха! Разве она не очаровательна? : Дядя Орандж: Это точно! : Тётя Орандж: Не волнуйся. Совсем скоро мы сделаем из тебя настоящую столичную пони. : пони ': А как Вы находите наш старый Мэйнхеттен? : 'Эпплджек: О, превосходно! : Тётя Орандж: Очень хорошо сказано, дорогая. : Эпплджек: Хотя, признаться честно, я долго привыкала к городскому шуму. Откуда я родом ночи невероятно тихие, не слышно ни звука, и лишь петухи будят всех по утрам. : пони ': Кто будит? : 'пони ': Я тоже не понял. Вообще, что это такое: «петух»? : 'Эпплджек: за кадром О чём он говорит? Что я говорю? Я не хочу выглядеть смешно в их глазах. : пони ': Ужин готов. : 'Эпплджек: Замечательно! Быть горожанкой не так-то просто. Я голодна как волк. Съела бы… Эх… : Эпплджек: Ку-ка-ре-ку… Интересно, что сейчас делает Бабуля Смит и Большой Маки? Наверно, они сейчас возвращаются домой через прекрасный яблоневый сад. О, я бы всё отдала за кусочек пирога. : Эпплджек: за кадром Я никогда в жизни так сильно не скучала по дому, как тогда. :взрыв : Эпплджек: за кадром Это было потрясающе! Даже радуга на небе, и та указывала мне на дом. И в тот момент мне всё стало ясно. В тот момент я поняла, кем мне суждено быть. : Эпплджек: И тогда появился этот знак. С тех пор я счастлива и работаю на ферме. кроликам Вот вы где! А ну вернитесь сюда, проказники! : Крошка Бель: О, какая милая история. : Скуталу: Милая? Слишком сентиментальная! Бе-е... Пойдём. Мы собирались пойти к Радуге, чтобы спросить у неё, как она получила свой знак. : Искатели знаков отличия: кричат : Флаттершай: Хорошо, малыши. Сюда, сюда. Вам стоит быть более осторожными. Это небезопасно. Куда это вы так спешите? : Скуталу: Мы хотели спросить у Радуги, как она получила свой знак отличия. : Флаттершай: О, это было бы интересно. Если бы не она, я бы не получила свой знак отличия. : Скуталу: Радуга? Правда? : Флаттершай: О да. Всё это началось в летнем лётном лагере. : Флаттершай: за кадром Вы не поверите, но когда я была маленькой, я была очень застенчивой. И я очень плохо летала. : «Дамб-бель» ': Ха-ха-ха! Хорошая попытка, тихоня! Тебя вообще не стоит выпускать в небо. : '«Хупс» ': Мой младший брат и тот летает быстрее тебя. : 'Флаттершай: за кадром Это был самый унизительный момент в моей жизни. И вдруг, откуда ни возьмись… : Радуга Дэш: Не трогайте её! : «Хупс» ': О, и что ты сделаешь, Радуга-дуга? : 'Радуга Дэш: Продолжите смеяться над ней, узнаете! : «Дамб-бель» ': Ты что, самая лучшая? Покажи, на что способна! : 'Радуга Дэш: Нет проблем. : «Хупс» ': Ты проиграешь. : 'Радуга Дэш: Мечтай дальше! Увидимся на финише, ребята! : Флаттершай: кричит А? :взрыв : 'Флаттершай: Ш-ш. Всё в порядке. : Флаттершай: Можете выходить. : Флаттершай: Всё хорошо. : Флаттершай: Вам нечего бояться. : Флаттершай: за кадром Невероятно, но я могу говорить с разными животными. : Скуталу: Стой-стой-стой. А что случилось с Радугой? Что там с гонкой? : Флаттершай: Ох, меня там не было. Поэтому я не знаю, что произошло. : Скуталу: Вперёд, девочки, мы должны найти Радугу. Кроме того, я больше не вынесу её пения. : Крошка Бель: Может быть, моя сестра знает, где она. Пока, Флаттершай. : Флаттершай: Пока, девочки! : Скуталу: Зачем только мы в это ввязались? Мы никогда не услышим историю Радуги. : Рарити: Девочки, вы все ещё ищете знаки отличия? : Крошка Бель: Конечно. У большинства пони в классе уже есть знаки. : Рарити: Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете. Я тоже долгое время ждала своего знака и не понимала, почему он не появляется. : Учитель Рарити: Молодец, Рарити. Твои костюмы очень милые. : Рарити: Милые? Они должны быть великолепными. А представление уже завтра. : Рарити: за кадром Я испробовала всё, что можно, но ничего не получалось. Костюмы не выходили, а премьера была в тот же вечер! : Рарити: Может быть, мне просто не суждено стать модельером. А! Что происходит? Что такое?! : Рарити: за кадром Я понятия не имела, куда меня ведёт мой рог, но магия единорога не появляется просто так. Я знала, что это как-то связано с моей любовью к моде, и возможно с моим знаком отличия. Я знала, что это… МОЯ СУДЬБА! : Рарити: Что? Камень?! И это моя судьба?! В чём проблема, рог? Я всё это время следовала за тобой из-за камня?! Глупый камень! :взрыв : Рарити: кричит :трескается : Рарити: Ах! : Скуталу: Ах. Эти сентиментальные истории вряд ли помогут найти наши знаки отличия. Это истории о том, как они нашли себя и прочие вещи. : Рарити: Да, Скуталу, это как раз… : Скуталу: Вперёд, девочки! Нужно действовать! Нам нужна Радуга. : Сумеречная Искорка: Будучи юной пони я всегда мечтала попасть на Праздник Летнего Солнца в Кантерлоте. Во время праздника Принцесса Селестия поднимает Солнце. И я увидела самую потрясающую и невероятную вещь из всех, что мне приходилось видеть. : Сумеречная Искорка: за кадром Я всецело посвятила себя изучению магии. Родители решили устроить меня в Школу Принцессы Селестии для Одарённых Единорогов. Моя мечта сбылась! Кроме одного… Мне нужно было сдать вступительный экзамен! : Экзаменатор 1: Что ж, мисс Искорка? : Сумеречная Искорка: смеётся : Экзаменатор 1: Что ж, мисс Искорка? : Экзаменатор 2: зевает : Экзаменатор 1: У нас мало времени. : Сумеречная Искорка: за кадром Я знала, что это самый важный день в моей жизни. Моё будущее зависело от результата этого экзамена! И я… чуть всё не испортила! : Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, что я потратила ваше время. :взрыв : Принцесса Селестия: Сумеречная Искорка? : Сумеречная Искорка: Мне очень жаль! Я не хотела… : Принцесса Селестия: У тебя очень редкий дар. Я не помню, чтобы я встречала единорога с такими редкими задатками. : Сумеречная Искорка: Да? : Принцесса Селестия: Но ты должна научиться пользоваться своими талантами, развивая их. : Сумеречная Искорка: Да? : Принцесса Селестия: Сумеречная Искорка, я бы хотела, чтобы ты стала моей ученицей в этой школе. : Сумеречная Искорка: ДА?! : Принцесса Селестия: Ну? : Сумеречная Искорка: Да!!! : Принцесса Селестия: И ещё кое-что, Искорка. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ещё? Мой знак отличия! Да-да-да-да-да-да-да-да-да-да… : Сумеречная Искорка: Да-да-да! : Эппл Блум: Ясно, ясно, ясно! : Крошка Бель: Мы рады за тебя, Искорка. : Скуталу: Да уж, куда там. Давайте уйдём отсюда поскорее. : Сумеречная Искорка: Да! Да-да! : Черри Физзи: С Вами всё в порядке? : Сумеречная Искорка: хихикает Да. : Скуталу: Ах, почему мы всё ещё не встретили Радугу? : Пинки Пай: Вы ищете Радугу? На её месте я бы сейчас была в Сахарном Дворце, точнее на месте любого другого пони я отправилась бы в Сахарный Дворец. Эй, есть идея. Хотите поехать в Сахарный Дворец? : Крошка Бель: Но мы ищем Радугу, чтобы она рассказала нам, как она получила свой знак отличия. : Пинки Пай: О, возьмите меня, и я расскажу вам свою историю! : Скуталу: Эх… Почему бы нет? : Пинки Пай: Хорошо! : Пинки Пай: за кадром Я росла вместе со своими сёстрами на ферме недалеко от Понивилля. Целыми днями мы работали на полях. Поговорить было не с кем, никто даже не улыбался. Вокруг были только камни… Однажды, с южного поля все готовились переносить камни на восточное поле, и вдруг… :взрыв : Пинки Пай: за кадром Я никогда прежде не испытывала подобной радости! Мне было так хорошо, что я не могла убрать улыбку с лица! И я хотела, чтобы все вокруг увидели мою улыбку, но над нашей фермой радуга не часто появлялась, и я начала думать, как ещё можно развеселить окружающих. : Отец Пинки Пай: Нам пора переносить камни с южного поля. : Мать Пинки Пай: Пинкамена Дайан Пай, это ты? : Пинки Пай: Мама. Я хочу, чтобы ты, папа и сёстры собрались здесь. Быстрее! : Пинки Пай: Сюрприз! Мам, нравится? Это называется «вечеринка»! : Пинки Пай: О, вам не нравится... Ох! Вам нравится! Я так счастлива! : Пинки Пай: Вот так появилась Эквестрия! : Эппл Блум: Смотрите! Мы пришли! : Пинки Пай: Возможно, на обратном пути я расскажу вам, как появился мой знак отличия. Это очень интересно. : Крошка Бель: Да ладно вам, в этом вся Пинки Пай. : Скуталу: Радуга! Ты здесь! : Радуга Дэш: Я слышала, вас интересует моя история о знаке отличия. : Скуталу: Ты и представить себе не можешь, что я пережила для этой истории. : Радуга Дэш: Это произошло в лётном летнем лагере. : Радуга Дэш: за кадром Я одна стала защищать Флаттершай от насмешников. Я никогда так не летала. Я почувствовала себя свободной, как никогда раньше! Скорость, эмоции, ветер в гриве… Мне понравилось! Очень. : Радуга Дэш: Ой! : «Хупс» ': До скорого, Дуга! : 'Радуга Дэш: Эй! : Радуга Дэш: за кадром Оказалось, что единственное, что я люблю больше полётов – это победа! :взрыв : Радуга Дэш: за кадром Многие считали, что Звуковая Радуга – это всего лишь выдумка. Но в тот день, в день гонки, я доказала, что легенды сбываются жизни. Я сделала невозможное возможным! : Радуга Дэш: Именно так, крошки, знаки отличия и появляются. : Искатели Знаков Отличия: Вау… : Флаттершай: Секундочку. Я слышала этот звук. И я видела радугу. Радуга, если бы ты не напугала всех животных, я бы никогда не научилась с ними общаться и не обнаружила бы свой знак. : Пинки Пай: Я слышала этот звук! После него появилась радуга, которая научила меня улыбаться. : Эпплджек: Мой знак отличия появился, когда я увидела радугу, и она указала мне путь домой. Это была твоя Звуковая Радуга. : Рарити: И мой знак появился во время звука, возникновение которого я не могла объяснить. : Сумеречная Искорка: Невероятно! Если бы не этот звук, я бы точно провалила вступительные экзамены. Радуга, похоже, ты и мне помогла получить свой знак отличия! : Пинки Пай: Ты всем нам помогла получить знаки отличия! : Флаттершай: Вы понимаете, что это значит? Даже тогда, когда мы не были знакомыми, между нами была связь. : Рарити: Мы с самого рождения были лучшими подругами, хотя и не знали этого. : Эпплджек: Идите все сюда. : Флаттершай: Я люблю вас, девочки! : Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: А-а-ах… : Скуталу: Фу-у-у! Ну всё, я пас. Вперёд, Искатели. Похоже, нам опять нужны приключения. : Флаттершай: Эй! А может, споём? : Скуталу: Не-е-е-ет! : Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Сегодня я обнаружила кое-что невероятное. Каждый пони обладает магической связью со своими друзьями, даже если они пока не знакомы. Если Вам одиноко, и Вы ищете своих настоящих друзей, просто посмотрите на небо. Кто знает, может быть, Ваши лучшие друзья в это же время вместе с Вами смотрят на радугу. : Спайк: Ужас! С каких это пор ты такая сентиментальная? : Сумеречная Искорка: Не отвлекайся, Спайк. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Sweetie Belle: gulp Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before. :Scootaloo: Neither have I, but Spike told me it was awesome! :noises :whirring :hissing :snap :three scream :bonk :Scootaloo: Whoa! :honk :Sweetie Belle: Oh! :Apple Bloom: Wah! :crash :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ow! :Apple Bloom: See anything? :Scootaloo: Tree sap and pine needles, but no cutie mark. :Sweetie Belle: Plan B? :Scootaloo: Yeah. You know where we can find a cannon at this hour? It's no use! No matter what we try, we always end up without our cutie marks. And, surprisingly often, covered in tree sap. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe we should do something less dangerous, like pillow testing or flower sniffing. :Apple Bloom: This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it? :Sweetie Belle: That's a great safe idea. :Scootaloo: Yeah! And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville. :Apple Bloom: Applejack! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity! :Scootaloo: Come on, guys, I said "cool"! You know who I'm talking about. She's fast. She's tough. She's not afraid of anything! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Pinkie Pie? :Scootaloo: No! The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale. :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy? :Scootaloo: No! Rainbow Dash! :Apple Bloom: Oh! Yeah, that makes much more sense. :Sweetie Belle: Of course! :Scootaloo: Let's do it. Let's find out how Rainbow Dash earned her cutie mark! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: YEAH! :Sweetie Belle: Aah! Uuh! :All three: groan :revving :Scootaloo: gasp :screech :Applejack: Get back here, you thievin' varmints! :Apple Bloom: Thievin' what now? :crash :Applejack: Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark? :Applejack: I never told you that story? :Scootaloo: Hey! I thought we were gonna ask Rainbow Dash. :Apple Bloom: We need all the help we can get. :Scootaloo: Ugh. Fine. :Applejack: Why, shoot. I was just a little filly. Even littler than y'all. :Applejack: voiceover I didn't want to spend my life on a muddy old apple farm. I wanted to live the sophisticated life, like my Aunt n' Uncle Orange. So I set out to try my luck in the big city, Manehattan! The most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria. :"Caesar": Hey! Outta the way, you rube! :Applejack: voiceover I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehattan. :Young Applejack: Aunt Orange! Uncle Orange! Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay! :Aunt Orange: "Y'all". laughs Isn't she just the living end? :Uncle Orange: chuckle How quaint. :Aunt Orange: Don't worry. We'll have you acting like a true Manehattanite in no time. :"William Wright": And how are you finding good old Manehattan? :Young Applejack: Oh, it's simply divine. :Aunt Orange: Very well said, my dear. :Young Applejack: Although, I must admit the city noise took some getting used to. Where I'm from, nights are so quiet you seldom hear a peep until the roosters wake you. :"Dainty Dove": The... what? :"William Wright": I say, my dear, what in the world is a "rooster"? :Young Applejack: voiceover What's he talking about? What do I say? I don't wanna look like a fool. :Pony: Dinner is served. :Young Applejack: Thank goodness. Being a city pony's hard work. I'm so hungry I could eat a... :Young Applejack: Cock-a-doodle-doo... Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big McIntosh are up to. I bet they're applebuckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite... :Applejack: voiceover I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then. :explosion :Applejack: voiceover It was amazin'! A rainbow pointin' right back to... home. In that moment, it all became clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be. That's when this here appeared. :Applejack: I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since. :blow raspberry :Applejack: There they are! Get back here, ya thievin' varmints! :Sweetie Belle: Aw. That was such a sweet story! :Scootaloo: Sweet? Try sappy. mock-gags Come on! We've got to find Rainbow Dash and hear the cool way to get a cutie mark. :three scream :Fluttershy: All right, little ones. This way. This way. You really should be more careful. Somepony could get hurt. Why are you in such a hurry anyway? :Scootaloo: We're trying to find Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark. :Fluttershy: Oh, that would be interesting. You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her. :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash?! Really?! :Fluttershy: Oh yes. It all started at Summer Flight Camp. :Fluttershy: voiceover You'd never guess, but when I was little I was very shy. And a very weak flyer. :Young Fluttershy: yelping :Young "Dumb-Bell": laughter Nice going, "Klutzershy"! They outta ground you permanently. :Young Hoops: HA! My baby brother can fly better than you! :Fluttershy: voiceover It was the most humiliating moment of my life. And then, out of nowhere... :Young Rainbow Dash: Leave her alone! :Young Hoops: Ooh, what are you gonna do, "Rainbow Crash"? :Young Rainbow Dash: Keep making fun of her and find out! :Young "Dumb-Bell": You think you're such a big shot? Why don't you prove it? :Young Rainbow Dash: Whaddya have in mind? :Young Hoops: You're going down! :Young Rainbow Dash: In history, maybe. See you boys at the finish line! :Young Fluttershy: yelps screams :Young Fluttershy: screaming Huh? :Fluttershy: voiceover I had never seen such beautiful creatures. Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home. And I'd never been near the ground before. :Fluttershy ::What is this place ::filled with so many wonders? ::Casting its spell ::That I am now under ::Squirrels in the trees ::and the cute little bunnies ::Birds flying free ::and bees with their honey ::Hooooonneeeeeeey! ::Oooh, what a magical place ::and I owe it all to the Pegasus race ::If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve ::I'd have come here sooner, and never leave ::Yes, I love ev-er-ythiiiiing! :explosion :animal sounds :Young Fluttershy: Shhh. It's okay. You can come out. Everything's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. :Fluttershy: voiceover Somehow I had the ability to communicate with the animals on a different level. :Scootaloo: Wait, wait, wait. What happened to Rainbow Dash? What about the race? :Fluttershy: Oh. Well, I wasn't there, so I don't really know what happened. :Scootaloo: Come on, Crusaders. We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take any more singing. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe my sister knows where she is. Bye, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Bye, girls! :Scootaloo: How did we get roped into this? Oh, we'll never hear Rainbow Dash's story. :Rarity: Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks? :Sweetie Belle: Of course! Most of the fillies at school already have theirs. :Rarity: Mmm, I know how you feel. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine. :music :Rarity's teacher: Well done, Rarity. Your costumes are very nice. :Young Rarity: Nice?! They need to be spectacular! And the performance is tomorrow! :Rarity: voiceover I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes just weren't right. And the play opened that night. :Young Rarity: Maybe I'm not meant to be a fashionista after all... Aah! What's going on?! :Rarity: voiceover I had no idea where my horn was taking me. But unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. I knew this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my cutie mark! I knew that this was... MY DESTINY! :Young Rarity: A ROCK?! That's my destiny?! What is your problem, horn? I followed you all the way out here for a ROCK?! groans Dumb rock! :explosion :Young Rarity: scream :cracks :Young Rarity: Ooh! :music :awing :Scootaloo: Ugh! These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks! They're all about finding who you really are and boring stuff like that. :Rarity: Yes, Scootaloo, that's exactly... :Scootaloo: Come on, girls! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash! :Twilight Sparkle: As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration, where Princess Celestia raises the sun. :Twilight Sparkle: voiceover And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen. :fanfare :awing and cheering :Twilight Sparkle: voiceover I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic. :Young Twilight Sparkle: grunting gasp :Twilight Sparkle: voiceover My parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing... I had to pass an entrance exam! :Examiner 1: Well, Miss Sparkle? :Young Twilight Sparkle: laughter :Examiner 1: Well, Miss Sparkle? :Examiner 2: cough :Young Twilight Sparkle: groaning :Examiner 3: yawn :Examiner 1: We don't have all day. :Twilight Sparkle: voiceover I knew it was the most important day of my life, that my entire future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it! :Young Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry I wasted your time. :explosion :Young Twilight Sparkle: Aah! :surging :Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle. :Young Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... :Princess Celestia: You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities. :Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Princess Celestia: But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study. :Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! :Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school. :Young Twilight Sparkle: HUH?! :Princess Celestia: Well? :Young Twilight Sparkle: YES!!! :Princess Celestia: One other thing, Twilight. :Young Twilight Sparkle: More? My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes... :Twilight Sparkle: ...yesyesyesyes... :Apple Bloom: Okay, okay. :Sweetie Belle: We're happy for you, Twilight. :Scootaloo: Yeah, thrilled. Let's get out of here while we still can. :Twilight Sparkle: ...yesyes, YEEEES! :Cherry Fizzy: Are you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: giggle Um... yes. :Scootaloo: Ugh! Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?! :Pinkie Pie: You're looking for Rainbow Dash? If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner? :Sweetie Belle: Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark. :Pinkie Pie: Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine! :Scootaloo: sigh Why not? :Pinkie Pie: Alright! :Pinkie Pie: voiceover My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking. There was no smiling. sigh There were only rocks. We were in the south field, preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden... :explosion :whistling :Pinkie Pie: voiceover I'd never felt joy like that before! It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever! And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, how else could I create some smiles? :crows :Igneous Rock: We better harvest the rocks from the south field. :Cloudy Quartz: Pinkamena Diane Pie! Is that you? :Young Pinkie Pie: Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in. Quick! :music :Young Pinkie Pie: Surprise! You like it? It's called... a party! :tweeter :Young Pinkie Pie: Oh. You don't like it. gasp You like it! I'm so happy! :Pinkie Pie: And that's how Equestria was made! :Scootaloo: Wha... huh? :Apple Bloom: Look! We're here! :Pinkie Pie: Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem! :Sweetie Belle: Oh, come on. She's just being Pinkie Pie. :Scootaloo: Ugh... :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! You're here! :Rainbow Dash: I hear you're looking for my cutie mark story. :Scootaloo: sigh You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story. :Rainbow Dash: It all happened during the race at Flight Camp... :Rainbow Dash: voiceover ...where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor. :Young Fluttershy: yelps :Rainbow Dash: voiceover I've never flown like THAT before! That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt! The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane... I liked it... a lot! :Young Rainbow Dash: Ow! :Young Hoops: Ha! Later, Rainbow Crash! :Young Rainbow Dash: Hey! :Rainbow Dash: voiceover Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast... was winning! :explosion :Rainbow Dash: voiceover Most people thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old mare's tail. But that day... The day I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Whooooaaaa... :Fluttershy: Wait a second. I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too. Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark. :Pinkie Pie: I heard that boom! And right afterwards, there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile. :Applejack: When I got my cutie mark, I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your sonic rainboom! :Rarity: There was an explosion I could never explain when I got my cutie mark. :Twilight Sparkle: This is uncanny! If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam. Rainbow Dash, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: We all owe our cutie marks to you! :Fluttershy: Do you realize what this means? All of us had a special connection before we even met. :Rarity: We've been BFFs forever and we didn't even know it! :Applejack: Come here, y'all. :Main 6: AWWW!!! :Fluttershy: I'm so glad we're friends! :Pinkie Pie: I love you, guys! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Awwww... :Scootaloo: Ewwww... Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again. sigh :Fluttershy: Hey. How about a song? :of approval :[Pinkie Pie: Definitely!] :Scootaloo: NO!!!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. :Spike: Gross! When did you get so cheesy? :Twilight Sparkle: Just write it, Spike. :music :credits de:Transkripte/Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten en:Transcripts/The Cutie Mark Chronicles es:Transcripciones/Crónicas de la Amistad pl:Transkrypty/Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi sv:Transkript/Cutie Mark krönikorna Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон